


Rightful King and Rightful Heir

by braigwen_s



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Power Move, Power Play, Will Calls Halt 'Dad'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braigwen_s/pseuds/braigwen_s
Summary: The throne room scene in Kings of Clonmel - with one slight change.





	Rightful King and Rightful Heir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheButterflyRanger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButterflyRanger/gifts).

“Sir Sean, there’s a messenger outside. Claims it’s urgent. He wants to see this one.” He indicated Halt.

Halt hesitated. It could only be one person. He addressed the guard. “Is he dressed like me?” he said, indicating the mottled cloak and empty double scabbard - as before, they had left their weapons outside.

The guard nodded. “He is indeed. Exactly so, your honour.”

“Yes,” Halt told Sean. “I was expecting him. He has important news bearing on this problem.” He had no idea why Will had come after them. But he reasoned that it must be important.

Sean nodded to the guard. “Let him in.”

The guard withdrew and a few seconds later Will entered the room. Ferris let out a snort as he took in the cowled cloak, the drab brown and green tunic and leggings. “Brought your own follower, have you, Halt?” he sneered. “I’d say that Tennyson has a few more than you.”

Will glanced curiously at the king, seeing the same similarities, and dissimilarities, that Horace had noted the day before. Then he dismissed him and looked to Halt. “He’s here,” he said simply. For a moment,the significance didn’t register with Horace, but Halt saw it immediately.

“Tennyson?” he said and Will nodded.

“They’re setting up their camp. He’s announced that he’ll be addressing the people at three o’clock.”

There was a twelve-hour water clock in the throne room and Halt looked quickly at it. It was just before one o’clock. Inwardly, he was seething - but, as before, he controlled his emotions so there was no trace of them on his face or in his manner. “Very well,” he said. “Thanks, Will. Go and keep an eye on them. Let me know if anything else develops.”

Will nodded. He glanced inquisitively at Ferris, then back at Halt, his eyes asking a question: ‘how is it going here?’. But Halt’s quick headshake told him not to ask it out loud. Will gathered all was not well.

“Right, Dad. I’ll be at the market ground. That’s where they’re setting up the pavilion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post.


End file.
